Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/XentasExecuted
Okay. I guess I'm applying? Okay. I guess I am. Look, I know I don't have the greatest past here. I was Psychomonkey187 and SuicidebyAgentOrange/Necrotization. I've gotten banned a few times. Twice, I think. But I can tell you, unlike many, I have changed. Very much. I've gotten older, my look on the world is better, etc. I could go on for hours, and that doesn't matter. When I WAS banned, it was for my immaturity and inability to have a true conscious awareness of others. I have gained that now, and want to put it to good use. I want these responsibilities because I feel that the wiki went to the low places it did because of poor modding and respect of the rules. Drama is a real issue here. Last night even, a fellow user was having a feud with another user. She blocked the user she was having a feud with from seeing her posts in the chatroom. The user kept being rude to the user she blocked passively, and would not stop. A temp mod told me that this wasn't drama, and I didn't have the right to ask her to stop the drama. A few of the users commented later on the situation, saying "this is the stuff that this chat really doesn't need." Now, this kind of stuff is why I want to be mod. I want the drama to stop. I want chat to be like it was when I first started coming on in 2013. The peaceful, much happier place it was. I know that the first reason you will are obvious ones. "You don't have enough edits." I know I don't, but I have 150 or so in general if you count all my accounts, and for another, I want to moderate a chatroom, not be an admin. So that shouldn't matter. I also know all the pasta stuff that a newb may ask when he comes into the chat. "You've been banned more times than is okay." 3 times. All for being immature and for things I later fixed as I came on later in time. I know the rules, and I know what is okay and not okay here. If you feel that my bans are such an issue, so be it. I could care less. "You were an attention whoring jackass who spilled out random, troll-like sentences when you originally came on." Yes, though in retrospect I could argue I was really just like everyone else, be it I flowndered around more at my topics and keeping up with chat. That is different now, and I hope you can accept that. I act much better and have a rope on my crap. I grew up, pretty much. "You react badly to criticism." I did, I can admit that. But now, I've grown up and know how to treat criticism. "Don't you have a temper?" Well, I did. Then I grew up and realized anyone whom's a jackass or is rude/tries to provoke someone on the internet wants you to blow. It's also something I've learned how to tolerate well over my summer maturing. "You're 15." Finn is 14. End of story. "I've never seen you treat a newb very well." Well, that because I don't talk to them. Usually, a mod takes care of their issues. I also do talk to newbs if they make good conversation. If I became mod, I would treat them as I see the mods do as of now. "Do you think you treat people any good?" Yes. I do try my hardest to be nice to all users and give them equal respect. "Do you know the basic chat rules? How to treat the basic offences?" Yeah, doesn't everybody with a half a brain? Spamming is kick if warning is not taken beforehand. Second is kick/warning. Third is kick, ban warning, then 2hr ban if done again. This goes for stretching, harsh talk of politics/religion, and drama. The ban times for the final 3 vary depending on how harsh it was. I don't know much about roleplaying. I've always felt it can be done somewhat, but not overkill. If it is done as such, then comes warning, kick/warning, etc. Other situations will be handled differently according to how I've seen them be treated. Socking is intsta-ban, etc. "You don't come on when we need mods." Oh, yes I do. I come on frequently when there is a shortage, such as later at night (5PM or so AKST) or in the morning (around 9AM-12PM AKST). I'm also on/going to be on every day. "You seem like the abuse-your-powers type to me." I would never abuse my powers. I don't, even when I was younger, let my emotions come over my actions. I hope what I wrote above will convince you I am mod material. Obvious. --"For once, I feel...hope overflowing on the Heavens and the Earth." - Amae Koromo (talk) 00:09, October 1, 2014 (UTC) You shot yourself in the foot here...you spent more time dwelling on your past mistakes than explaining why you should be a chat mod. Zmario 01:09, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Per Mario Nommehzombies 01:58, October 1, 2014 (UTC) While you seem like a man of great maturity, you do not meet the standards. Edit counts on sock accounts do not count, and you exceed the chat ban limit. I think you have a place on this wiki, just not here. If it means anything, you have my respect. User:BelowXero